


Soulmates Aren’t Perfect

by dummywithnoserotonin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, George is lonely, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Living Together, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Soulmates, Unrequited Dreamnotfound, Unrequited Love, dreamnap, dtao3, george centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummywithnoserotonin/pseuds/dummywithnoserotonin
Summary: Soulmates definitely aren’t perfect. Especially for these three.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Soulmates Aren’t Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i’m quite proud of this but if i’ve seen other authors on ao3 that mostly post smut and post something else sometimes it doesn’t get as much traction? idk i’m very proud of this one so give feedback please ! :] hope you enjoy. not sure about the beginning, but i mostly liked it.
> 
> CW// there’s alcohol issues in the fic

He shouldn’t have done it, of course he shouldn’t have. But, why blame his past self? Because that was who did it. That was who called him, who got the plane ticket, who hugged him and they both saw color. Stupid, I know. But it was past George’s fault. Maybe it was his fault. It was his fault. No it wasn’t. Was it Dream’s? Sapnap’s? Who’s fault was it?

“George!” A sudden shout from Sapnap pulled him away from his thoughts. They all lived together now.

“Yeah?” George replied, looking at the Texan and awaiting some stupid joke.

“You good?”

“Yeah,” He said, the same response. When he was given a disbelieving look, “I’m fine. Go on, I’ll text if I need anything.” The Brit said, giving a half-assed smile. Who was he to keep Sapnap from a date, because of stuff that happened years ago?

“Okay, love you man.” And he walked out the door.

It was like a weight crashing down on him, the empty loneliness after someone leaves your house, the weeks worth of sadness that come with a depressive episode. Just all at once. It hurt, the weight, he felt it on his heart and his shoulders, keeping him on the couch even when his phone rang on the table. Even watching the TV felt too much, like he would break down at the smallest thing, like he couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

You see, soulmates aren’t perfect. As much as everyone thinks they are. As much as the stories tell of two people bumping into each other, seeing color, immediately falling, and living happily forever. It’s not a calculated thing. George learned this the hard way. For years, until he was about 24, he didn’t know his soulmate. Rather, he hadn’t touched his soulmate. No color. But, that changed when he called Dream one evening, at his lowest and booked an impulse flight to Florida. That changed when he ran at Dream and hugged him, his eyes squeezed tight. That changed when he opened his eyes and they had the same look on their faces within seconds.

They talked about it, and though they both had sparks of something, they decided it was better to keep the soulmate thing platonic for now.

Soulmates weren’t perfect, because when George explained to Dream one night a year or two later, on the couch while Sapnap was asleep. He explained he had these feelings, for his friend, who he’d always just been platonic with. And Dream, giving him false hope unintentionally, explained that he did too, that he wasn’t sure what to do about it. He had feelings for his best friend, for the person he’d always planned to move in with, who he was living with now.

And George took that information, and he kissed him. And Dream took that action, and he didn’t kiss back. And George pulled away, and he apologized after seeing the confused look on his face, and he got up, and he took a walk.

Of course he was talking about Sapnap.

They didn’t talk about it.

In fact, George stayed at a friend’s for a little while. He gave warning, of course, over text, and gathered his stuff when the other two were asleep. He avoided them because he hated rejection. Because if Dream didn’t tell him directly that he wasn’t into him, maybe that made it fake. Maybe that made his fantasy real.

Of course, he had to go back eventually, And when he did, he waited outside for a long time, contemplating, before he knocked. Dream showed up after about a minute of shuffling, half naked and panting.

They stood in silence for a while. Still not talking.

“George.” Dream began with, his eyes wide with surprise at seeing him here. At that point, it had been 3 weeks with little communication from George.

“Dream,” George replied, giving a stupid smile. Dream gave one back.

“Uh.. give me a minute?” He asked and once George nodded he stepped back and went to get a t-shirt.

Unsurprisingly, the house was the same, and after a minute, both Dream and Sapnap stumbled down the stairs.

“George!” Sapnap almost yelled, running at him and hugging him. “You went away at the worst time, dude!” He and Dream had told Sapnap that George had some work thing, not the truth. “So much happened. Were you that busy? We barely talked!” He kept saying stuff, but George didn’t really listen, he just relaxed into the embrace. He felt Dream hesitantly join, and George wished he’d never kissed him.

“What happened?” George asked as they all separated, looking at Sapnap, but he couldn’t look Dream in the eye again.

“Alright,” Sapnap seemed beyond excited, and he glanced to Dream who gave a nervous nod, “Dream and I are dating!” He announced happily.

George felt his heart smash on the ground right then. He almost heard it. But he didn’t, because his ears were filled with his own voice congratulating them, though he didn’t realize he’d done it. The rest of the day was like that.

It took a while, but eventually it felt like things were normal again.

To the other two.

For some reason, he just couldn’t get over his feelings for Dream. It was like every time he thought he might have gotten away, Dream would flirt randomly and he’d get pulled back in. It was an endless cycle of getting almost better from this thing he’d grown to hate, from what he thought was a disease. Once he’d be almost-better, some new thing would come back. It was numbing after some time, sure, but through the wavy and murky numbness he had there was a sting with every year that passed. 

It was what he imagined drowning to be. To fall in, and struggle to the surface, and get a mouthful of air, only to be pulled back into it.

So today, when he felt that cold water surrounding him again, when his mind wandered, he decided to drown it out with something else. He got up and the weight persisted, trying to throw him back on the couch but he went to the kitchen. And he went to the drawer he used a bit too often. And he got a bottle of vodka. And he drank.

Sapnap and Dream arrived home around 11 PM, a while after 6 PM when they left. They had five hours of a stupid movie date, a meal at a restaurant, a walk to the park, and a drive through the scenic route home.

And when they did get home, they both greeted George who gave a slurred response, splayed out on the couch where they’d left him. Both gave a look to the other; one of, ‘You take care of him.’ Of course, neither minded much normally about getting George back to at least half sobererity. But, on their anniversary, it was a different story.

After quietly arguing about who had to get up the earliest, who cared for him last time, etc. they agreed that Sapnap would care for him since Dream had last time.

“George, cmon,” Sap said in a tired voice as a (quite smug) blond walked to their room. “Get up,” he offered a hand, which was promptly swatted away.

“‘M fine, Snappy, go have fun with your boyfriend,” George said, and the youngest swore he heard a resenting tone in his voice.

“George I’m not leaving you out here to puke on the carpet again.” Sapnap said, forcing George onto his feet a bit too roughly.

“Fine, fine, I can walk m’self.” He slurred, and made it apparent 10 seconds later he could not walk by himself. He almost tripped, but Sap caught him.

“Dumbass.” He didn’t mean any of the rude things he said or did, but he was tired, and really just wanted to sleep right now.

“You’re a dumbass,” George mumbled as they walked slowly up the stairs (why did they have to have stairs). It took him about 7 minutes to stumble up towards his room. And he promptly said quietly, “I’m gonna puke.”

“Oh my fucking God.” The taller brunette whisper yelled, practically dragging George to the bathroom and to the toilet. The smallest bent over it and did as he said, Sapnap rubbing his back through the seemingly painful coughs he let out. George really needed to fix this problem.

But, whenever they mentioned it, George would scoff and say he had absolutely no problem with alcohol. And the rare moment he said he “may have a small problem” he explained that he could take care of it on his own, he just decided not to. This was a lie, to both himself and them, evident by the last time he tried to take care of it on his own, he had become terribly irritable (plus other issues unseen by the others). And it took him a week to break.

The first words uttered after they’d cleaned George up, and he was half as drunk as before, were, “I’m sorry.” In a heartbreaking tone that made a previously annoyed Sapnap concerned.

“For?”

“You know what for,” George spat, his defensive nature coming up after a brief moment of weakness. “Go spend your night with Dream, I’m fine.” He said, sniffling after the sentence. Something was definitely up, something that he’d almost sensed before, but was always dismissed as paranoia.

“George, what’s going on?” Sapnap asked, getting closer to the boy who wouldn’t look up if his life depended on it.

“What do you mean?” He asked, and it became obvious he was deflecting all the questions.

“George,” Sapnap started to get impatient with him, and gently (or at least he tried to be) grabbed his shoulders. “Tell me, dude, what the hell is up with you?”

“Nothings fucking up Sapnap, leave me alone I don’t want to fucking talk about it.” He swore a stupid amount in that sentence, dodging from the grip on his shoulders. George made a stumbling break for the door but was blocked by the Texan.

“Tell me. Just between us, no one will know. I want you to be okay. I don’t want.. you to go through anything alone.” He almost —almost— said ‘I don’t want to lose you.’ but kept that thought out of this conversation. “Please.”

George clenched his jaw, looking at Sapnap, then away, then covering his face as quiet sobs echoed in the room.

“It so- it’s so fucking.. wr-wrong, Sap,” He said, quietly, desperately, like this would be the fix to his problems. When Sapnap held him this time, he didn’t try to get away, he just cried harder. He felt so stupid, so weak, so vulnerable he hated it. But problems didn’t get fixed by hiding. He had to be vulnerable, right? “Everything went wrong,” George said, hesitant on explaining his problem. It was Sapnap’s boyfriend, after all.

“What went wrong?” He heard him say, as he led them back into George’s room and sat on his bed.

“The—“ He cut himself off, getting more nervous about saying it. “The stories, they were wrong, they said once you found your soulmate it was all happiness,” George began, his breath shaking. “And it isn’t, be-because I found him, I fucking found Dream despite him being a literal ocean away and it still went wrong.” He rambled pushing his head into his hands.

“George-“ He started, but shut up when George glared at him.

“I hate it, I hate how I feel because I know it’s wrong and he doesn’t…” He trailed off himself. “Fuck, he doesn’t love me back, Sapnap! But he can’t, and I’ve known that for years, and I can't mess up anything between you two because that’s just a dick move. So I haven’t said anything but it keeps getting worse and worse, and I can barely fucking ignore it anymore. This shit is all wrong, it’s not how it’s supposed to be.” George said most of it in a few breaths, his voice going from strong and angry to weak and sad at the very end.

Sapnap is quiet for a long time, because his best friend just admitted to being in love with his boyfriend, who is also his best friend’s best friend.

George got up after about 30 seconds of silence, almost laughing to himself. “I’m sorry, Sap, I’ll just- You don’t have to like— I’m just gonna go walk or something.” He said, but stopped when he met Sapnap’s eyes.

“George, it’s like 11:45 at night, and you’re drunk.” Sapnap said, getting up as well and pulling his friend into a hug. “Thank you for telling me.” He said, and desperately wanted to try to give advice. But really, he’d always been lucky with love, so he had none to give.

“Just between us?” George asked, hugging back and feeling safe in Sap’s arms.

“On one condition.” Sapnap said, pulling away enough to look the Brit in the eye.

“What’s that?” George looked beyond suspicious.

“You go get professional help for your alcohol problem.” He said seriously. George immediately  
broke eye contact with a roll of his eyes.

“I don’t have a problem, Sapnap.” He mumbled defensively.

“George—“ He started in a stern tone, and George figured he’d save a lecture.

“Fine, I’ll think about it, happy?” He half-agreed to the terms, and that was a win for Sapnap. “Now you tell anyone about this and I’ll rip your ear off.” George glared at him, and they both waited a second before smiling at each other.

“I love you, Gogy,” Sapnap said fondly.

“Love you too, Snapmap,” George replied, equally (but begrudgingly) fond.

“You call me that one more time and I’ll force you to AA.” Sapnap grinned, swatting him on the head. “Now get some sleep, and you know you can talk to me about this anytime- or anything else, right?” He added.

“I do, yeah, even if you’ve gotta force me to,” George nodded, and they broke apart.

Quiet good nights were exchanged before they parted, and George went into an almost peaceful sleep.


End file.
